Online gaming systems allow user to play games with other users using suitable networked user devices (computers, consoles, etc.). Some online games have a small number of players at a time, such as chess or bridge, while others such as massively multiplayer online (MMO) games have thousands of users participating at once. Examples of user devices include general purpose computers, XBOX Live™ consoles, iPhones™ cell phones, etc. Examples of MMO games include the World of Warcraft™ MMO (“WoW”), the Second Life™ MMO, Zynga's Mafia Wars™, etc.